


Суета сует

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf
Summary: первая встреча - это всегда испытание





	1. Разборка

Они посмотрели друг на друга, глаза в глаза, и фыркнули почти одновременно.

\- Ты с какого района, дружок? – лениво поинтересовался чернявый.

\- С этого, братишка. А что? – с такой же вызывающей ленцой в голосе ответил рыжий.

\- Я тебя что-то не припоминаю, – сощурился чернявый.

\- А ты напрягись. А заодно доложи, сам-то чьих будешь. А то раскудахтался тут…

\- Ты здесь не чирикай, канарейка, – зашипел чернявый, – не по статусу тебе…

\- Типа тебе по масти? – у рыжего от презрительного возмущения дернулись уши. 

Чернявый напал первым – прямо из боевой стойки сделал выпад левой. Но рыжий ожидал нападения. Он легко увернулся от удара и нанес ответный хук, левой. Правда, удар цели не достиг: всколыхнулся воздух – и сначала чернявый, а с секундным опозданием и рыжий взмыли в воздух.

\- Марк Вадимович, вы извините, ради Бога, даже представить себе не могу, что с ним случилось! Обычно он такой добрый, спокойный… Милейший котик!

\- Да вы, Филипп Сигизмундович, не беспокойтесь из-за таких пустяков. Тем более, что мой мурлыка сейчас тоже не образец поведения… А ведь мог бы и достойно выглядеть, пушистый негодяй!


	2. Рыцари плаща и кинжала в действии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приключения продолжаются!

В темной комнате, как и полагается по законам жанра, было таинственно и мрачно. По потолку бежали веселые огни фар проезжающих машин, прыгали пятна от бегущей рекламы и светофора. По стенам же ползли тяжелые, непроглядно-черные силуэты. 

\- Я давно искал тебя, Джеймс! И вот этот день наконец-то настал! – темная тень выросла из-за угла внезапно.

\- Для тебя я Бонд, даже мистер Бонд! – светлый силуэт шагнул ему навстречу. – Где твое уважение? 

\- Ты слишком недостойный враг, чтобы проявлять к тебе уважение! – темная тень развернулась так, чтобы противнику было видно ее силу и мощь. 

\- Да? Больше похоже на то, что ты слишком примитивен для сложных чувств! – светлый силуэт прогнулся и качнулся в сторону, показывая свою непоколебимую твердость. 

\- Отбросим эти бесполезные условности. Так долго откладываемая месть наконец-то готова осуществиться. Сегодня твой последний день. Готовься же к смерти! – темная тень плавно переплыла из угрожающей позиции в боевую.

\- Только после тебя. Я, как джентльмен, привык пропускать вперед убогих и слабых! – светлый силуэт плавным пируэтом кинулся на противника, но темная тень успела скользнуть в сторону. 

Послышался хлопок, грохот, звон битого стекла и треск ломаемых конструкций.

\- Филипп Сигизмудович, я вас умоляю, простите меня! Представить себе не могу, как он выбрался от нас и пролез к вам! 

\- Марк Вадимович, да вы не переживай так! Все-таки коты – они весьма хитроумные создания! 

\- Они же вам телевизор перевернули!

\- И что? Поверьте мне на слово – я все равно его не смотрел уже много лет, это так, мамино наследство! Поэтому не забивайте себе голову чепухой!

\- Но все равно мне как-то неудобно и я готов загладить свою вину любым способом! 

\- Ну, во-первых, давайте будем честны, это вина не ваша. А вот, во-вторых, если под заглаживанием вины вы имеете в виду приятность общения с профессором вашего уровня, то я не буду возражать ни в коей мере! 

\- Тогда договорились! Давайте завтра вместе отобедаем!


	3. Еда и другие персонажи

Масло шлепнулось на пол с глухим, слегка чавкающим звуком. Железная масленка ухнула звонко, зло и весело. 

\- И что с этого будет?

\- Если у меня не будет колбасы, у вас не будет посуды. 

Кувшин молока, соприкасаясь с полом, звякнул, словно колокольчик. Вот только белые капели-коровки не побежали на его зов – а рванули во все стороны весенними ручьями. 

\- Если бы ты был идиот, я бы сказал тебе как идиоту. Но я не знаю тебя за такого. Брось этих глупостей и иди к своей бакалее! Не имейте эту привычку быть нервным на работе! 

\- Слушай меня ушами! Если ты разыгрываешь из себя героя, так и гори огнем. На всякого доктора, будь то хоть доктор философии, приходится не более трех аршин земли. 

\- Нет уж, это вы кладите мои слова себе в уши. Вы видели в жизни всего пару пустяков, а моя судьба шлялась по закоулкам, как нищий на заре! 

\- Старый хвастун!

\- Старый? Да во мне жизни больше, чем в вашем черством сердце, которым можно разбивать камни! 

Повисла пауза. Чтобы не терять времени зря, рыжий, словно первый рыжий на земле, взялся за батон докторской колбасы. Другой, черный, как последняя ночь перед началом времен, вцепился зубами в колечко домашней. 

– Марк Вадимович, Боже мой, они же… они же... Матерь Божья, да как они смогли открыть холодильник?! То есть я уже не удивляюсь, что мой у вас, он от вас не выходит…

\- Или же мой идет к вашему в гости – если ваш не смог выйти. Они так спелись! 

\- Но холодильник! Продукты! Я все возмещу! 

\- Дорогой Филипп Сигизмундович! С одной стороны, мой кот тоже не остался в стороне, а потому ни о каком финансовом возмещении речи быть не может. Но, с другой стороны, я с превеликим удовольствием готов принять от вас приглашение на обед и даже посильно помочь его приготовить. 

\- Это просто замечательная идея! Не могу ее не поддержать.


	4. Неудачный эксперимент

\- Господи, Марк, это… Это… Это ужасно! – голос говорящего дрогнул. 

\- Говорят, взрыв бытового газа, – собеседник постарался сделать вид, что все нормально. 

\- Но хоть что-то уцелело? – Филипп беспомощно оглянул пустое помещение.

\- Нет.

\- Это ужасно…

\- Ничего. Справлюсь, – Марк попытался придать лицу беспечно-бесшабашное выражение. 

\- Справишься, конечно, – голос Филиппа дрогнул. – Наконец-то у нас будет официальная причина переехать ко мне, – добавил он тихо. 

\- Раньше ты не предлагал… – растерялся Марк. 

\- Раньше я боялся, что ты мне откажешь… 

Говоря, что ничего не уцелело, Марк солгал – посреди угольно-черной комнаты сидели два помято-пригоревших кота с дикими глазами. 

\- Надо на них в суд подать, – сказал Фауст, – почему в инструкции не было написано, к чему приводит использование звезды смерти в закрытом пространстве городской квартиры? 

\- Я что-то пропустил торжественный момент получения тобой инструкции, – саркастично ответил ему Аттила. – Может, потому что ты ее спер? И вообще, я тебя предупреждал…

– Напомни-ка, друг мой, ты предупреждал до того, как оно начало поглощать рояль или после? – Фауст скептично посмотрел на своего товарища. 

\- Хуже всего то, что оно поглотило наши миски. Из чего нам теперь есть? 

\- Вот поэтому, я и хочу переделать звезду, изменив некоторые векторы. Оно же не уничтожило все, а поглотило. Так что пусть вернет обратно, – Фауст был сосредоточен. 

\- Ты не боишься, что если оно поглотит и новую квартиру, мы будем жить на помойке? – поделился сокровенными опасениями Аттила. 

\- Слабо? Так и скажи!

\- Ты же знаешь, что в любых переделках я с тобой!

Будущее было радужным и обещало приключения.


	5. Все оттенки рыжего

\- Твою мать, – тихо сказал Марк, надеясь, что его никто не услышит. – Твою ж мать!..

\- Я бы добавил – «твою дивизию», «расквадрат твою гипотенузу», «хлябь твою твердь», «таракан тебя заешь» и даже «заешь тебя медведь», – профессионально, словно читал лекцию, добавил Филипп. 

-Мог бы и не уточнять, – вздохнул Марк.

\- Мог бы, но не удержался, – вздохнул в ответ Филипп.

Этот день, по странному стечению обстоятельств в календаре обозначенный как День всех влюбленных, по праву можно было назвать Днем всех демонов. Не то, чтобы Филипп и Марк планировали на 14 что-то особое, – как ни крути, давно уже не подростки и не вечно молодые романтики. Но и провести весь день в беготне и суете, венцом которых стал визит к ветеринару, в их планы не входило. 

Теперь же, когда наконец-то почти воцарилась ночь и проблемы остались позади, хотелось лечь и забыться сном. Но поступить так мешало любопытство, смешанное со смущением и возмущением. Дело в том, что под двери их квартиры подкинули ящик. Сверху в нем лежала открытка, подписанная племянницей Марка, Катей: «Дорогие дяди! Наслаждайтесь! Не благодарите! С Днем святого Валентина!». А в глубинах ящика обнаружились кляп, наручники, плетка, резиновая маска, веревка, зажимы для сосков, несколько фаллоимитаторов гигантских размеров, женское нижнее белье. Вынимая вещь за вещью, наши герои почти слышали издевательский хохот Кати. 

\- Она над нами издевается?

\- Думаю, она так шутит, – Марк приобнял Филиппа за плечи. – Пойдем спать. Отдохнем и завтра посмеемся над этим вместе с ней. 

-Наверное, ты прав, – вздохнул Марк. – Пойдем. Но даже утром, на свежую голову я все равно полностью не пойму это новое поколение. 

\- Ну, что поделаешь, это законы природы. 

В это время в кухне черный, сделав очередной круг, подошел к рыжему:

\- Сильно болит? 

\- Нет, – слабым голосом ответил рыжий, – я уже почти ничего не чувствую. Думаю, совсем немного осталось. Можешь уже забирать мою миску и ту розовую мышь, которая тебе так нравилась. Я раньше думал, что попрошу похоронить себя вместе с ней, – а теперь понял, что нет смысла этого делать, пусть она останется здесь, по эту сторону могилы и радует живых, мне-то что уже?

\- Не дури, – строго сказал черный, старательно делая так, чтобы его голос не дрогнул, – от такого еще никто не умирал.

\- Значит, – тихо сказал рыжий, – я буду первым.

\- Ну, хорошо, – решительно сказал черный, – я прошу прощения. Да, – добавил он, – я признаю, что книги врут. Я обещаю больше не уговаривать тебя проверять на себе то, что написано, даже если оно выглядит вполне мирным. Честное кошачье. 

\- Оно не выглядело мирным, – живо парировал рыжий, втягиваясь в спор и забывая, что умирал. 

\- Выглядело, – не согласился черный, – там было написано, что легкое прищемление через боль приносит удовольствие. 

\- Ничего себе – легкое! – возмутился рыжий. – Ты меня практически хоста лишил! 

\- Не я, а мышеловка, – отмазался черный. 

\- А откуда она, интересно, взялась? – вскочил рыжий. – И как мой хвост в нее попал?!

– Ну, ок, – черного все-таки мучило чувство вины и отголоски страха за друга. Несколько часов ожидания в пустой квартире, пока Аттилу возили спасать к ветеринару, показались ему вечностью. – И чего ты хочешь?

\- Чтобы ты сам испытал что-то их той книги, – было сразу понятно, что Аттила задумал это давно, если не сразу после инцидента с мышеловкой. 

\- Что именно? – Фауст попытался сказать это отстраненно и спокойно.

\- Пытки электричеством, – злорадно предложил Аттила. 

\- Ну, пытай, – милостиво согласился Фауст, хотя хвост его дрогнул от ужаса.

\- Нееет, – гаденько хмыкнул Аттила. – Ты сам.

\- Как это? – не понял Фауст.

\- Провод грызи, – предложил Аттила.

Фауст тяжело вздохнул, закрыл глаза и вцепился зубами в провод.

Марк и Филипп только начали засыпать, когда ночную тишину квартиры прорезал сначала громкий хлопок – а потом отчаянный, страшный вой.

\- Твою лабораторную работу! – не сдержался Марк. – Этот день когда-нибудь закончится?

Филипп промолчал – но тоже встал посмотреть, какой еще сюрприз приготовила им на День святого Валентина злая судьба.


	6. Когда придет любовь

– То есть ты меня осуждаешь? – голос Марка прозвучал как-то тяжело, глухо – или Филиппу так показалось.

– Нет.

– Нет, но?.. – да, голос Марка таки звучал необычно, отчаянно. 

– Без «но» конечно, – Филипп постарался сказать так, чтобы не осталось ни недоговоренностей, ни темных мест. Они так решили когда-то – только правда, только в глаза; никакого шепота за спиной, никаких фиг в кармане или камней за пазухой. Но правду тоже надо уметь говорить. 

– Да говори уже, – махнул рукой Марк и даже как-то сгорбился. – Мне больше бояться нечего…

– Вот, – вдруг оживился Филипп. – О страхе я и говорю. Эта баба Люся – это же чистейшее инфернальное зло, это даже не дьявол во плоти – это много хуже. Это абсолютный монстр, кристальный страх… А ты… ты…

– А что я? – Марк посмотрел на собеседника как-то удивленно. – Я ее что, бояться должен? Эту старую каргу? Я бы ей еще и не такое сказал, из-за тебя сдержался, ты же весь такой добрый, интеллигентный… 

Филипп покраснел:

– Но все равно это как-то… как-то… как-то так получилось…

Марк взял его за плечи и встряхнул:

– Ну, раз уж так получилось, что мы с тобой не сможем перед алтарем сказать друг другу, что в горе и радости, в здравии и болезни… Хоть перед бабой Люсей объявим друг друга парой навек, чтобы даже смерть не разлучила нас.

Филипп вспомнил злобное, перекошенное лицо бабы Люси и подумал, что смерть по сравнению с ней – даже не испытание, так, пустяк. 

– И да, пусть зарубит на своем длинном, сморщенном носу – я тебя в обиду не дам никому, тем более, ей. Будет наседать, так и передашь. Понял? – на последних словах голос Марка стал наигранно-строгим.

Филипп спрятал лицо в ладонях и покраснел так, что даже уши заалели. Марк, не говоря больше ни слова, обнял его. Настоящая любовь в очередной раз успешно доказывала, что ей нет ни преград, ни помех.

– Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, не завидует, не превозносится, не гордится, не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла, не радуется неправде, а сорадуется истине; все покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется, все переносит. Любовь никогда не перестает, хотя и пророчества прекратятся, и языки умолкнут, и знание упразднится, – мечтательно и как-то отстраненно сказал сидящий на подоконнике Аттила. 

– А подушечки все-таки двух видов, – отозвался от миски Фауст, – с кроликом и курицей. 

– Предчувствую тебя, – на тон выше продолжил Аттила, сделав вид, что не расслышал реплику друга. – Года проходят мимо. Все в облике одном предчувствую Тебя. Весь горизонт в огне — и ясен нестерпимо, и молча жду,— тоскуя и любя. Весь горизонт в огне, и близко появленье, но страшно мне: изменишь облик Ты, и дерзкое возбудишь подозренье, сменив в конце привычные черты. О, как паду — и горестно, и низко, не одолев смертельные мечты! Как ясен горизонт! И лучезарность близко. Но страшно мне: изменишь облик Ты! 

– Хотя нет, – исправился Фауст, – трех видов, я еще и с рыбой нашел. Тебе каких оставить? 

– Я могу тебя очень ждать, долго-долго и верно-верно, и ночами могу не спать год, и два, и всю жизнь, наверно! Пусть листочки календаря облетят, как листва у сада, только знать бы, что все не зря, что тебе это вправду надо!   
\- тяжело вздохнул Аттила. – Никаких подушечек мне не надо.

– Точно не хочешь? – прочавкал Фауст. – Зря!

– Я точно не хочу иметь дело с таким, как ты, – закатил глаза Аттила.

– Это с каким же? – Фауст от любопытства даже оторвался от еды.

– Циником и мизантропом! – закатил глаза Аттила.

– Я умный, амбициозный, высокофункциональный социопат, – надулся Фауст. – А ты просто с жиру бесишься! Тоже мне, утонченная натура в центнер весом!

– Любовь – удел избранных, – фыркнул Аттила. – Типам вроде тебя не даны высшие чувства! 

– В наше время кастрированных котов и стерилизованных кошек высшие чувства – это экзотика, дурость или непозволительная роскошь, – бросил Фауст и вернулся к содержимому миски. – О, еще со вкусом ягненка нашлось!

– Ты можешь смеяться надо мной, но я чую – скоро весна! Я верю, что в этом году мне точно будет чудо, я влюблюсь, потеряю голову и наконец-то узнаю, каково это – кричать всю ночь под окнами у любимой, скакать с ней по крышам!.. 

– И питаться мусором, – парировал Фауст.

– За все надо платить, – вздохнул Аттила, спрыгнул с подоконника и пошел к миске. – С чем ты говоришь там подушечки?

\- С мусором пока не подвезли, придется подождать, – закатил глаза Фауст. 

И Аттила обиженно и сердито фыркнул на товарища. 

За окном, медленно кружась, падали золотые листья.


End file.
